Over the years of technological developments, new designs and inventions have improved vehicle comfort and safety. Unfortunately, not enough efforts have been made to protect the driver and passengers from glare, direct sunlight, and possible damage to face skin due to sun exposure from the side windows at the same time protecting from front windshield.
This invention relates to comfort and safety of vehicles. For this patent vehicles include the following vehicles but not limited to: cars, light trucks, sport utility vehicles, jeeps, mini-vans, farm vehicles including tractors, buses, earth moving vehicles, commuter trains, and trucks.